Silver and Gold
by HungerGamesPrimevalLover12
Summary: Abby and Connor were always in love. They were like silver and Gold
1. Together

Everyone could see that Abby was in love with Connor ever since they started the ARC. But no-one apart from them knew why. As it was something they wanted to keep between themselves. But people came to understand, the first time people saw their love was at their wedding. When they were seen as husband and wife. On their first dance you could see the love in their eyes as they danced in tune with every move. After that it was clear to everyone that their love was real. People started to leave them alone when they were in each other's offices or after an anomaly mission. Then there was the birth of their first child that placed the icing on the cake. As it showed that everyone can be truly happy. Even the geek and his animal loving wife could be happy. However it was the sad things that brought them together more. Such as the passing of Jack (Abby's baby brother). He was killed in a bomb explosion in Afghanistan. Now Abby was the last Maitland left. She was never truly alone as she had Connor and Jessica Emily Temple to live for. What came next was a shock. Connor Temple died happy with his wife, daughter and all his friend's at his bedside. It was a result of an anomaly inside ARC and a bust up with a Raptor. He had been trying to protect Abby and little did he know his second child. The boy was named Connor James Matt Temple.

When Abby was 70 she slowly started to melt away. She had never loved another man or for that matter looked at a man the way she looked at Connor. That was it they both lived being loved by each other and their friends.

Together they were silver and gold. Always One.


	2. Proposal

**When I read the reviews that I had been given I decided that this would become more than a one-shot. I will be going along all of the points that I mentioned in chapter 1, and adding a few more along the way. Please will you all review as I will update when I get a new review. **

Abby decided that she would make the first move and propose to Connor as she knew that he would never be able to get the courage to propose first. However later that night they decided that they would host a dinner at their new flat to allow Connor to propose to Abby. Part of it would have to be so Connor didn't look like a wimp in-front of Matt and Becker. The date that was set was one week later to allow Connor to practice what he was going to say. Jess and Becker were the first to arrive at the flat shortly followed by Matt and Emily. Abby had prepared a small meal of cheese and potato pie with sausages as they are still trying to introduce Emily to the modern food. Just after desert Connor stood up ready to have one of the best moments of his life. Even though Abby understood that this was going to happen, she was shocked about the words that he said. After about five seconds of silence due to the fact that Connor had actually proposed, they were surrounded with rounds of congratulations and well wishes. They then decided to sit down ready to talk wedding planning with all of their friends not understand that Jess had it all planed out. Such as the venue and what dress shop the girl dresses would come from. They were in for a bumpy ride.

But still they were together.

**Hope you like**

**Bex**


	3. Engagment Party

To allow everyone to congratulate them about their engagement they decided to have one big party. Most of the guests would be staff from the ARC due to fact Abby only having her brother and Connor only having his sister and mother. As his father died when he was two much like Abby. All of the key staff including Lester was able to come to the party; however some staff had to stay at work as the anomalies will not stop for Connor and Abby's engagement party. However they also had a mini party at the Arc so the staff were able to have a good time themselves.

At the party everyone had come out in their best outfits with Jess sporting a short pink dress and Becker for the occasion wearing a light blue shirt and black dress pants. Emily came to the party wearing a long flowing green dress much like she would have worn in the Victorian era and Matt wearing a green shirt that matched Emily's dress and much like Becker black dress pants. However much like they should Abby and Connor were the stars of the show; Abby was wearing a black knee length dress with rhinestones all over it. With Connor in a black tux but without the bow tie however he was wearing a black tie instead. The song were a mix of favourite's by Abby and Connor and requests to the DJ which just happened to be Connor's sister as she did it in her spare time. When the night was over they had a very tipsy Jess and Emily, a drunk Lester and many happy guests. Due to the show they put on people could not wait to find out what the wedding would be like.

However the theme for the night had to be. Silver and Gold.

**I hope everyone like the new chapter. If anyone has any ideas they want for a chapter could they PM me or add it in their review. **

**Bex**


End file.
